


The Day

by temporaryteddycup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up, HP Secret Santa 2018, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryteddycup/pseuds/temporaryteddycup
Summary: The day Seamus Finnigan met Dean Thomas for the first time, it was raining.Snippets that follow Seamus and Dean while they grow up and their relationship evolves.Written for the #hpsecretsanta2018, hosted my maidenofbagend on Tumblr.





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sodding_Malfoy (TheQueenAt17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAt17/gifts).



> hi leah! when i saw that you like deamus in your request, i was immediately inspired. orignially i had a drawing, but that didn't come out well, so i crafted this little fic. it's not much, but it's both fluffy and a bit angsty. hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

The day Seamus Finnigan first met Dean Thomas, it was raining.

They found each other looking for the same book for their first year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in a bookshop called Flourish & Blotts. Forming a team to search for it, they quickly became friends and spent the rest of the day laughing and chasing each other around Diagon Alley until their parents told them it was time to go home. They promised to look for each other at the Hogwarts express the next week, and that Seamus would bring him one of the awesome cookies his mom made to prove they were better than the ones Dean’s dad’s.

Seamus fell asleep that day thinking of his new friend and of all the adventures they would go on together.

 

The day Dean and Seamus became best friends wasn’t too long after.

They had been sorted into the same house and slept in the same room, so it wasn’t much of surprise they became a package deal. They were joined at the hips, always together in both class and free time, and sometimes Dean even stayed to wait for Seamus to get out of detention after he had set something on fire again. One day Seamus asked him if he wanted to be his best friend, and Dean laughed and said that he’d thought they already were.

Seamus fell asleep smiling that day, thinking of his best friend and brainstorming what to give him for Christmas.

 

The day Seamus came out as gay to Dean was in the summer holidays.

Seamus had sent Dean a letter because he’d been too nervous to tell him in person, even though he knew he’d be supportive. Probably. He’d sent the owl off and spent the day anxiously awaiting a response from his best friend. He waited the whole day, not leaving his house in fear of missing it, but the whole day, nothing. Only when he had almost given up and decided to head to bed, something knocked on his window. The owl was back, with a letter full of supportive words and a _PS: Me too._ at the bottom.

Seamus fell asleep that day, laughing about himself and his ridiculous thinking that Dean wouldn’t like him anymore now.

 

The day Seamus realized he was in love with Dean was in their fourth year.

He’d spent the day lazily lounging on the grass by the lake after school, absorbing the first warm rays the sun sent down and watching his best friend draw in the sketchbook he’d given him for his birthday. He’d been following the curve of Dean’s cheekbones when he realized that normal best friends probably didn’t spend their free time admiring the way the other looked when he was concentrated, or the way he got a dimple near his eye when he laughed too hard. He blushed and looked away, trying not to think about the shape of Dean’s lips.

Seamus fell asleep that day worrying about their friendship and resolving to just keep it quiet, assuring himself he could live with it.

 

The day Seamus told Dean about his feelings a few months later was categorized in Seamus’ book as one of the worst of his life.

He hadn’t been able to just forget his feelings and live on as he’d previously thought, no, instead it had been a painful mess of fondness when Dean was around him and jealousy when he wasn’t. One day he just couldn’t take it anymore and told his friend when they were walking from class out to their usual spot by the lake. Dean had stopped and looked at Seamus incredulously. Seamus had winced and tried to explain that it didn’t matter and that they could still be friends, right, but Dean had brushed him off and run away, muttering he needed to think.

Seamus fell asleep that day crying and angry with himself for not just keeping quiet and ruining everything.

 

The day Dean asked Seamus to be boyfriends was the day immediately after.

He’d come up to him in the morning and asked to talk, and Seamus had almost said no, but couldn’t bring himself to actually turn him down. They’d gone into the bathroom and Dean had said that he liked him back, and that he would very much like to be boyfriends if Seamus didn’t hate him now. Seamus threw his arms around him and hugged him, before slapping him and telling him that yes, he would still very much like to date him.

They kissed and came out holding hands, and Seamus fell asleep that day smiling and cuddling with the boy he liked.

 

The day they had their first fight as a couple Seamus felt like his heart was ripped in two.

He didn’t even remember what it had been about, only that it’d been awful and that they’d both said terrible things they hadn’t really meant. He ran outside to the quidditch pitch to clear his head and when he came back, Dean was gone. Their dormmates had said that he’d gone to sleep in another room for that day because he needed his space.

Seamus fell asleep that day feeling hollow and trying to forget.

 

The day they made up was just shortly after and made Seamus’ heart sing.

Dean had come up to him and they’d talked it out and apologized. They’d skipped class to cuddle after and then sneaked down to the kitchen for ice cream and some quiet. They’d kissed and Seamus had blown up another potion, but they were together again.

Seamus fell asleep that day feeling whole again.

 

The day Dean almost died, Seamus realized he wouldn’t be able to live without this man.

They’d fought for their school and the light side against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, trying to keep an eye on each other because they both didn’t think they could handle the other getting hurt. Seamus had been distracted by another Death Eater for just a second when he turned around to see Dean’s limp body fall down. His heart had stopped and he’d rushed over to his partner. His relief when he saw that Dean wasn’t dead was enough to make his knees wobble, and the rage that he was injured enough to kill the next Death Eater he saw. He’d rushed Dean to the hospital as soon as he could and waited and waited and waited while the healers looked after him. For two weeks he sat at his lover’s bedside, waiting for him to recover, desperately hoping that he would wake up at all.

The day he did, Seamus fell asleep crying soft tears of joy, finally able to relax in the knowledge that his partner wasn’t going to die.

 

The day Dean came home Seamus cried and hugged him for the longest time he’d ever had.

Dean had smiled softly and hugged him back, and they’d had a quiet night in. They’d cooked and cuddled and talked, and if Seamus fell asleep wrapped up in his lover’s arms, well, then that was nobody’s business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> have a happy 2019! :)


End file.
